In the prior art, a seal and strip arrangement are provided for simultaneously sealing a door window pane and the door opening on a motor vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,047 for example, describes such an arrangement.
However, in the processes of manufacturing such as vehicle manufacture, there are ever increasing demands for increased efficiency, and for components that are easy to manufacture and to assemble. There are also ever increasing demands for quality, for example improved seal quality.